Allagan Tomestone
Allagan Tomestones are a kind of special currency and item in Final Fantasy XIV. They are solid-state data archives used by the Allagan Empire, a civilization that thrived during the Third Astral Era, and as such are considered very valuable. The player can exchange tomestones they obtain for high level equipment by talking to merchants in Revenant's Toll, Idyllshire, Rhalgr's Reach, and Eulmore. Types of Allagan Tomestone Currencies Allagan Tomestone currencies are capped at 2000 each. They are awarded for completing various high level activities. Allagan Tomestones of Poetics are available to the player at any level (assuming they are capable of unlocking and clearing the content that awards them), however tomestones designed for classes at the level cap can only be obtained if the player has at least one class or job at said cap, with any reward involving them adjusted to award experience or Poetics at lower levels. As higher tiers of tomestones are introduced, lower tiers (excluding Poetics) are deprecated, and have to be converted to either the next tier up or Poetics, depending on the tier. If the player still has tomestones of a tier that are being removed, they will be rendered forfeit. Other Items Irregular Tomestones Introduced in the lead up to Shadowbringers, Irregular Tomestones are tokens used in Moogle Treasure Trove events. Containing data that is considered just too strange to be worth anything to normal collectors (in addition to the fact that they are types of tomestone that are so old to be considered worthless anyway), they are instead collected by the Itinerant Moogles located in Ul'dah, Limsa Lominsa and Gridania, in exchange for a random selection of items from older content, as well as one new item for exchaging 100 tomestones. Shops The player can purchase equipment and items with Allagan Tomestones at Rowena's House of Splendors merchants (labeled "Tomestone Exchange") in Revenant's Toll, Idyllshire, Rhalgr's Reach, or Eulmore. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XV 's trading post.]] Allagan Tomestones are key items acquired in Adventurer from Another World collaboration quest with ''Final Fantasy XIV. They can be used at Y'jhimei's trading post after defeating the quest's boss to trade for new ultimate weapons for Final Fantasy XV. The player can find three batches of 30 tomestones for a total of 90 per playthrough of the quest. The tomestones can also be obtained from the boss, Garuda, however, it only yields them one at a time, making collecting them from the keep the superior method. If the player wants all the weapons available at the trading post, they can amass more tomestones via Chapter Select to reset the quest progress while keeping their items (however, this basically acts as a New Game Plus). Trivia * The Scrips are another type of currency in Final Fantasy XIV, with a very similar role and limitations to the Allagan Tomestones, though these are actually focused on the crafter and gatherer disciplines. * In patch 4.4 it was introduced the Tomestone emote, in which the player character shows a Poetics Tomestone and uses it as a mobile device. This emote can be obtained by registering the Final Fantasy XIV Companion app. * In Shadowbringers there is a scene in which the Warrior of Light sees some Tomestone mobile devices and feels disappointed, an allusion to the tiring duty of constantly farming Tomestones at the endgame. es:Placa allagana Category:Final Fantasy XIV